Communication networks are widely used to provide communication between different computer systems and other electronic devices. Wireless communication networks offer increased convenient access to client devices, such as computers, phones, and other devices, by allowing network communications between these devices without the need for wired connections. Conventionally, a single device performs all mapping and encapsulation functions in a network system such as in a virtual local area network (VLAN). The configuration process for the device for mapping and encapsulation is extensive and typically requires much time and expertise.